


Ardor

by paracetamol407



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 01:26:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paracetamol407/pseuds/paracetamol407
Summary: 一些有可能发生也有可能并未发生的片段。





	Ardor

塞萨尔一直记得他第一次和爱德华多见面的情景。

那天的天气很闷，刚下完雨的空气里弥漫着一种说不出的气味，不远处走来一位年轻人，白衬衫的袖口卷到手肘的位置，没系领带，西装外套搭在手臂上，卷发有些散乱地落在前额，他走过来握住塞萨尔的手：“你好，我是爱德华多•桑多瓦尔。”

他有一双不用火焰却燃烧着的眼睛。

这是塞萨尔对这个年轻人的第一印象，在之后的许多年里依旧还会闪现。

 

戴安娜的死令塞萨尔第一次开始怀疑自己，即使真的像图尔拜说的那样，身处地狱只能选择和魔鬼做交易，那也不应该用任何人的性命来当作筹码。他想过让埃斯科巴先暂时呆在他建立的监狱王国里，也许过一段时间可以有新的解决办法……但一切在他接起爱德华多的那个电话后变得不一样了。

塞萨尔想起他的副部长走之前说的那句“我愿为您效劳”，这只是他们无数对话中最普通的一句，现在却重若千斤。他不合时宜地想象起那个年轻人沾灰的衣领，涣散的瞳孔和染着血的发梢。从爱德华多拉起他的手时，就注定要让他，塞萨尔•戈维利亚，去迎接避无可避的命运，去面对一场艰难的战争。那个年轻人有一双能燃烧掉所有恐惧与犹豫的眼睛，而这场漫长得令人疲惫战争已经让这个国家失去太多人，也该是结束的时候了。

他挂上了电话。

 

塞萨尔在小时候曾经听人说，每个故事都有自己的生命和灵魂，这大概就是哥伦比亚的魔幻现实主义。故事们不愿意接受一个过于仓促的句号，在所有读者都认为该结束的时候，它们却偏要固执地继续峰回路转的情节。

当大家都在为爱德华多的幸存而欢呼的时候，塞萨尔却显得异常冷静，埃斯科巴还没死，战争仍将继续，与魔鬼的赌局中的牌还未全部翻完。  
但这样的冷静却在他和爱德华多打完电话时消失殆尽，他深吸了一口气，撑住桌子。爱德华多还活着，“这个国家没有失去他，”他忍不住低声说，心里的另一个声音补充道：“我也没有失去他。”  
这个夜晚终于要结束了，他走向窗边，等待着太阳的升起。

 

爱德华多并不是波哥大人，在迦兰还未被刺杀之前，塞萨尔有时会和他一起讨论竞选时遇到的问题，他在波哥大的公寓仿佛临时落脚的酒店，干净整洁得有些过了头，没有太多的私人物品，并不像是一个长期定居的家。爱德华多本人对此解释说，他平时几乎没什么时间回来，“其实现在这样也挺好，大概是一种……个人风格？”年轻人耸了耸肩，露出一个笑容。

塞萨尔成为候选人之后，爱德华多给了他一把公寓的钥匙。“我想你大概需要一间安全屋，也许不止一间。如果出现什么意外情况，你可以去那里。你听说过马里奥•贝内德蒂[1]的故事吗？”他接着解释道：“据说在恐怖主义时期的布宜诺斯艾利斯，他就是靠着5把钥匙躲过了搜捕活下来的，那5把钥匙分属他5位朋友的公寓。”

现在塞萨尔握着那把钥匙，它像是某种奇怪的迷信，或者也是个略带晦涩的祝福，但在当下却显得有些不合时宜的莽撞。

爱德华多最近有些不对劲，偶尔会走神，仿佛在某个重大决定上陷入了无法抉择的困难，工作时间之外也似乎变得有些难以碰面。听说格雷夫找了他，也许出了什么事，可他也没有说什么，应该找个时间聊一聊，卡里略就要回来了，关于之后的行动计划也能一并谈谈，塞萨尔这么想着，决定去找他。

公寓离总统府很近，一路上也很安全，他开门进去，屋子里没有亮灯，客厅里传来电视机的声音，他走近才发现居然在放足球赛，爱德华多坐在沙发上，穿着白天的西装外套，没有系领带，手里拿着一瓶酒。

这可太奇怪了，他可是个连在总统就职酒会上都不会喝酒的人。塞萨尔回忆起爱德华多曾经解释过：“我很容易醉，大概对酒精有些过于敏感。高中毕业的时候同学硬是灌了我好几杯，第二天酒醒之后都开玩笑说再也不随便让我喝酒，大概是喝醉之后吓到他们了，可惜我只记得我睡了一觉，其他的什么也不知道。”他眨了眨眼睛，“我记得有个外国作家说喝酒是逃避的一种途径，因为有的时候人无法承担自己在清醒状态下做出的决定[2]。如果真的像他说的那样，那我宁愿喝石榴汁[3]。”

 

可他现在却坐在这里，还拿着一瓶喝了大半的酒，塞萨尔喊了他的名字，对方有些迟缓的转过头，盯了他一会儿才仿佛恍然大悟般认出他来：“塞萨尔？”

“是我。你没事吧？其实我是想问一下关于格雷夫……”

“他找我并没有什么重要的事，不用担心。”喝醉的年轻人满不在乎地摆了摆手，接着像想起了什么似的凑近：“我在看比赛录像，上赛季倒数第二轮的绝杀，还有五分钟就到。”

“上学的时候我很喜欢踢足球，但他们总是让我去当守门员。”爱德华多皱眉，却不像是生气的样子：“我想‘好吧，优秀的球员在什么位置上都能闪光。我会像伊基塔[4]那样让你们知道，一个优秀的守门员不仅能用手扑出球，还能用脚。’不过我有点太高估自己了，后来在有一次比赛的冲撞里膝盖受了伤，也就没再踢球。”

“我很抱歉。”

并不显得怎么失意的前门将先生摇了摇头：“没什么可抱歉的，踢足球需要天赋，我知道我还远远不够。不过没关系，也许我可以在别的地方做得好一些，比如给这些踢球的年轻人一个稳定的让他们实现梦想的环境，也许就快实现了。”

“爱德华多，我想……”

电视里传来一阵欢呼，球进了。

他从沙发上一跃而起，伸直了双臂，似乎完全没注意塞萨尔想说什么，“我们赢啦！”电视上庆祝的球员们抱成一团，为他们创造的奇迹流泪欢呼。

塞萨尔感到肩膀一沉，突然发现爱德华多向他这里靠了过来，他侧过身，丢下酒瓶的年轻人用自己的额头贴上他的，和电视里正在进行的庆祝画面竟然有些像。

“塞萨尔，”他的副部长突然放低了声音，“赢下这场战争，我们可以做到的，你一定可以做到的。”他的脸有些发烫，呼出的酒气仿佛随时可以被引燃，但此时此刻的眼睛却是温柔的，像火焰中空出的一段不热也不发亮的焰心。

不等塞萨尔回答，他仿佛脱力一般向后仰去，闭上眼睛睡着了。

 

一个魔幻现实主义的故事应该如何结尾？城堡被烧为废墟？罪犯被行刑队押解着走过长街？战争胜利后漫天飞舞的彩色宣传单？塞萨尔想过很多种场景，但在波哥大的阳光里接起那个电话时，他却无比平静，就像他标过的无数个句号中的一个那样稀松平常。

但他还是忍不住想起爱德华多，那个看足球赛的夜晚仿佛不曾存在，他们迅速投入到了同埃斯科巴的战争中，在失去那位勇敢的上校之后，那个年轻人选择了离开。

“塞萨尔，”他说，“在监狱的那天晚上，埃斯科巴对我说，他不杀我，要让我死在自己的政府手里。你瞧，也许他靠着那一套预言的能力逃过了很多次追捕，但对我说的这句并没有实现。”

“保重，”在拥抱后他的副部长说道：“赢下这场战争，你一定可以做到的。”这一次他没有贴上他的额头，径直走了出去。

 

今天的阳光明媚得令塞萨尔有些恍惚，他突然想起，其实这个故事的结尾应该是停留在那一天，有双燃烧的眼睛，熄灭在了一场波哥大的雨中。

 

END

 

注：  
1\. 马里奥•贝内德蒂的故事出自《拥抱之书》，时间不一定对  
2.“无法承担自己在清醒状态下做出的决定”出自勒卡雷的《The Russia House》，书中原句其实是“没有一个俄国人能担得起自己清醒时可能会制造出的问题”  
3.波哥大的城徽上有九个红色石榴，寓意为勇敢  
4.伊基塔是哥伦比亚一位著名的守门员，最精彩也是最出名的是一次“蝎子摆尾”式地踢出对方的射门，NarcosS2E10开头四分半钟左右的那个镜头就是他

*关于爱德华多不会喝酒这一点，在第五集的酒会上他和两位女士站着聊天，两位女士都拿着酒杯，走过去的塞萨尔也拿了，只有他没拿，在戴安娜葬礼那集上他是和塞萨尔坐在一起的，也就不会因为需要帮他开车而不喝酒，综上猜想副部长先生应该不喝酒  
**标题是西班牙语“燃烧”的意思，谷歌翻译的，不一定对，如果有学西语的朋友还请指正（实在不会起标题了  
***我知道César晚上一个人去找副部长基本不符合逻辑……但是毕竟同人文，就请原谅我不合理的恋爱脑  
文力有限，全靠爱发电(((x 写不出他们万分之一的好，哭


End file.
